Moon & Sun
by scorpiokory
Summary: Artemis Crock and Wally West are like vinegar and oil, they just don't mix. Until of course one night of teenaged fun leaves them with a life long commitment. (AU. Spitfire slow burn, full of tropes and cliches) MOVED TO AO3
1. The Party

I

Artemis had always hated parties, especially house parties.

If anyone asked why she was at a end of the summer party with her best friend Zatanna Zatara she would say that the younger girl said that she needed a "wingwoman." Mostly she didn't want Zatanna getting smashed and making bad choices like the last party she went to alone. She had ended up totalling her father's car as well as fracturing a rib that was scary close to piercing her lung.

So Artemis stood awkwardly towards the back of whoever's foyer with a cup of peach Schnapps. Zatanna was in the middle of the "dance floor" bumping and grinding with her on-again off-again boyfriend Dick Grayson. Suddenly she felt a clammy arm draped around her shoulders. "Go away Cameron." She said with an eye roll as she looked up at her ex boyfriend Cameron Mahkent. He had dropped out last November and she only saw him lurking around town, making terrible life choices.

"Come on sweetness, how about the two of us just go out to the pool? Do some skinny dipping?" She scoffed and pushed his arm away. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back, making her drop her drink. "Hey! What's your damage Junior!?" She exclaimed angrily as she twisted loose.

"Don't be difficult, how about a dance huh?" "I don't want to dance to you or talk to you or even so much as looked at you. Go fuck yourself." Cameron growled. "You weren't saying that last summer." "Because you weren't in a gang or a complete ass clown last summer." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Cameron took three steps closer to her reaching out to stroke her cheek. She flinched back and grabbed his wrist. "Don't."

Artemis wanted to remind him that he was the one who broke off things between them, he was the one who shattered her heart into a million pieces. She supposed that a part of her did love Cameron before his father's influence had finally gotten to him. He had a bright future ahead of him, he had a full ride to Princeton and he threw it all away. She was angry at him but mostly she was hurt.

Cameron looked down at her with a sigh, she could smell the liquor on his breath. "You're drunk. Get some water." she said knowing that the Cameron she loved, who brought her flowers, who stole kisses and drank tea with her on Sundays was in there somewhere. "You're difficult. Find some happiness." He spat at her and sulked off. Artemis fought back tears as she went to the kitchen to get herself another drink.

She wished that he hadn't screwed himself over.

On her way she bumped into someone. She fell backwards and looked up with her signature scowl. Her expression expression softened upon seeing Wally West.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least.

When she had first moved to Happy Harbor they hated each other on sight.

They constantly were fighting, their mutual friend Megan Morris was always breaking them up, trying to keep the peace. As the years went by they had come to a understanding.

Slowly they had developed crushes on one another but neither working the nerve to say anything. That's how Artemis ended up with Cameron. He was her second choice, not that she would ever tell him.

Wally had, in turn, starting dating Linda Park. She was one of the girls on the cheer team with Megan, Homecoming Queen student council President, class Vice President and top of their class, well of the entire school. She came from a nuclear upper middle class family and she used her position of power and popularity to spread kindness and joy.

She was everything Artemis wasn't.

He extended a hand and she grabbed it, he pulled her up with ease. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, hair cheeks red and splotchy. She recognized this expression. She sighed softly as she stood on her feet. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying…" she said as he opened his mouth to ask about her. Wally sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing major." he lied. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"But it's major enough to cry about?" Wally bit his lip. "Linda broke up with me." He sighed. "Really? That's terrible!" Artemis asked shocked. They had seemed so perfect together. "What happened?" "She said that she felt as if our relationship had run its natural course and she would always love me but as friends. Plus she doesn't want to go long distance when we go to college since she'll be at Harvard and I'll be at Stanford." he sniffled.

Artemis pat his shoulder awkwardly in an attempt to comfort him. "It'll be fine Wally. Don't beat yourself up." Wally gave her a ghost of a smile. "You think so?" Artemis nodded. "I know for fact. Now, let's go upstairs away from all this noise and talk about something different."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the party and only a few days away from the first day of school. Her phone sat on her bedside table, not a single notification. She rolled over and faced her door as she heard her father's heavy boots.

Artemis always wondered what her mother saw in him.

He was leaving for work, thankfully and she didn't have to put up with him.

As she sat up to get out of bed her stomach lurched. She covered her mouth as she darted to the bathroom. She heard her mother's wheelchair creak across the floor as she turned the corner Artemis was kneeling over the toilet, the contents of her stomach splashing in the bowl. Paula did her best to wheel into the little room to hold her daughter's hair back.

She was embarrassed that her mother was seeing her in such as state but she knew Paula had seen much worse when her and her older sister were young and during her time as a geriatric nurse. "I'll be back with some warm tea and crackers." Artemis stood feebly and shook her head. "Crackers are on top of the fridge, I'll get them." Paula looked up at her daughter concerned. "Do you feel feverish?" Artemis shook her head. "Zatanna and I went to this new restaurant last night, it's probably just food poisoning." Paula nodded in understanding as she wheeled her way to the kitchen to start on the tea.

Once it was brewed they sat together at the kitchen table, enjoying to chirping birds and crisp not quite Autumn breeze coming from the kitchen window. "If things get worse we'll go to the hospital. When your father gets home we're going to the health department to file a complaint." Artemis dipped the corner of one of the corners in her tea and nibbled on it. "I should see if Zatanna is sick too."

Artemis excused herself to grab her phone, Zatanna should have been up by now. She was somewhat relieved when she confirmed that she was experiencing food poisoning too. She didn't know why but it was comforting.


	2. The Aftermath

II

Artemis was sent to the counselor on the first day of school. She was called out of English, a class that she did well in and didn't mind missing. Since it was basically the end of the period she took her bag with her. She actually liked the counselor.

Dinah Lance was a reasonable woman and had been the one to get her to try out for the archery team.

She took the familiar route to her office and she knocked on the door. "You needed to see me?" Dinah put down her book and nodded. "Please have a seat." Artemis sat down in the plush chair across from Dinah's desk.

"You need to join a club this year to graduate."

"What?" Artemis asked in shock.

"I know, but the graduation requirements were changed this year. All students need a club credit." Artemis groaned. "You know how I am with people." "I know, but there's a club I think that would be a good fit. They meet only twice a month and there aren't any club fees or anything else."

She paused. "I'm listening." "It's the ASA." "Never heard of it." "It stands for Asian Student Alliance." After a minute Artemis nodded.

"Alright, where do I sign up?"

* * *

"Z, this is so headass!" Artemis scowled as she sat down with her lunch tray.

Zatanna nodded in sympathy. "It totally is. Lucky I already have a club credit." "What club did you join?" Zatanna leaned in close. "Chess club." she whispered once she was sure no one was listening.

Artemis laughed. "You, the least academic girl alive?" "Yes, Dick joined and we were dating at the time…" She said, her cheeks flaring up. "Speaking of the devil here he comes with his new girlfriend." Zatanna said as she sat back.

Dick was across the cafe, holding the hand of a pretty red haired girl that Artemis had never seen before. "Who is she?" Artemis asked.

"Barbara Gordon. Goes by Babs. She's a Junior, has straight As and perfect teeth. Her and Dick met because their Dads are friends and they're both mathletes. She wants to be a technical engineer but her Dad wants her to be a police officer." Artemis nodded as Zatanna debriefed her. "How do you know everything about everyone?" Zatanna shrugged.

"My hair."

"Your hair?"

"It's so big because it's full of secrets." Both girls laughed as Dick and Barbara sat down. "Artemis this is Babs, Babs this is Artemis." Dick quickly introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison. "Sorry, that was really awkward." "No big, things are pretty awkward with Dick around." Dick glared.

Before he could make a witty retort Wally zoomed over to the table, nearly knocking over his chair as he sat. "Hey guys, sorry I left my leftovers at home and Mom had to drop them off." As Wally opened his tupperware container Artemis felt her stomach flip.

Normally Mrs. West's home cooking would make her mouth water but now she was fighting back vomit.

She had been puking up her guts for the last few days, not fully recovered from the food poisoning as quick as she hoped. Megan was coming to the table and she saw Artemis's expression and went into Mom mode.

"Artemis are you okay?" she shook her head. "I'm going to be sick." she said as she ran to the nearest bathroom. Zatanna and Megan followed behind with concern.

"You should have stayed home if your food poisoning was still this bad." Zatanna scolded. Megan held her hair back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. "Maybe it's not food poisoning…" Artemis gasped for air.

"What would it be if not food poisoning?" "Maybe a stomach bug then?" Megan asked as she handed Artemis a travel sized bottle of mouthwash and a stick of gum. "Maybe she's pregnant." Zatanna joked.

Artemis shot her a death glare as she rinsed her mouth out.

"No way, I haven't had sex si-" Artemis was about to say since Cameron but she realized that would be a lie. "There's no way we used protection."

"Not always effective and you're not on the pill." Zatanna quipped. "You're not on the pill?" Megan asked horrified. "My parents won't let me. They said not until I was out of the house." "Did they know about Cameron?" Artemis shook her head. "They knew we were dating but not that we…" "When was your last period?" Megan asked. "It's alway irregular." Megan nodded. "I'll be back."

Zatanna crossed her arms as Artemis chewed her gum.

"Who and when?" "Huh?" "Who and when?" Zatanna asked again. "Wally, at that party a few weeks ago." Zatanna gasped. "Wallace Rudolph West?

"His middle name is Rudolph?"

"Irrelevant! You slept with Wally?" "You slept with Wally?" Megan asked as she game into the bathroom with a bottle of juice and a small purse.

"I put a sign on the door that said it was out of order." Megan said, handing Artemis the juice bottle. "Drink this to make yourself pee." She then proceeded to pull out a plastic package with pink "One Response" lettering. "Why do you have a pregnancy test on hand?" Zatanna asked with her head tilted. "Emergencies. You never know." Megan said as she handed the package to Artemis.


	3. The Reveal (Part I)

III

Artemis was sure she was going to pace a hole in the floor.

She had to tell Wally.

How was she going to bring it up? Better yet, how was she going to tell her parents?

Zatanna and Megan were trying to calm her down. "Sweetie, the lunch period is almost over, we can go back out there but you don't have to say anything to anyone." Megan said softly. Zatanna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we can take you to the nurse even and she can send you home. Does that sound good?" "No! I mean, no. I'm going to put on my big girl panties and go out there."

She fixed her hair back into her signature ponytail and squared her shoulder. "Let's go." Megan and Zatanna walked with her, flanking her sides. She sat down at the table, Megan and Zatanna following suit.

"What happened?" Dick asked, genuinely concerned. "Just some girl stuff." Zatanna said waving her hand. Dick narrowed his eyes, he alway knew what was up. "Alright." He said finally. Artemis cleared her throat and tapped Wally's shoulder. "Can we have a minute?" she asked softly.

It was the first time they spoke since the party.

He looked up at her, mashed potatoes smeared on his chin. "Sure?" he asked with his mouth full. Wally stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. They walked out of the cafeteria and they stood awkwardly by the lockers. "What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Artemis took a deep breath, her heart racing in her chest a thousand miles a minute.

"I-" she looked down at her feet, her fists on her hips as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She looked back up at Wally, he looked both confused and concerned, mashed potatoes still smeared on his chin.

She wanted to laugh, to tell him what a geek he was but she couldn't even find the words to tell him that their little fling had produced a person. "What's up?" Wally asked again, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, the longer Artemis stayed silent the more nervous he was.

"I'm pregnant." she said in a small voice. She couldn't make eye contact with him, how could she?

Wally didn't say a word.

He stood there, frozen.

"When did you find out?" he asked after a minute or so of silence. "Just a few minutes ago. I'm going to set up an appointment when I get home to go to the doctor to make sure that the test just wasn't defective." She finally found the strength to look him in the eyes and when she did she started crying.

Wally reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "It's fine, we'll figure it out one step at a time. When you set up the appointment I'll clear my schedule to be there with you." She scoffed. "What if it's during Cross Country?" He shrugged. "I'll have to suck it up." He offered her one of his signature lopsided Wally smiled. She had a ghost of a smile, the corners of her mouth barely lifting.

"Now, let's get back in there." He said with a comforting tone. Artemis nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "God, I probably look all red and puffy." she laughed. "Just a little." Wally laughed with her as they walked back to the cafeteria.

They stopped right outside of the door. "What's going to happen? To us, I mean." Wally asked. Artemis shrugged. "I'll have to decide if I even want the… it in the first place." Wally nodded and didn't say anything else. He was thinking, maybe overthinking with the way he was fidgeting with his hands.

When they returned to their seats everyone looked at the both of them in various stages of confusion.

Conner looked confused most of all, turning to his girlfriend to get some clarity. She didn't offer any.

Dick looked the least confused, and the little troll even smirked as if he knew something that nobody else did.

Even though Zatanna had a good idea of what happened, she wanted to know why her best friend was crying.

Megan also had a good idea of what their conversation topic was but she also saw that there was something different between Artemis and Wally and she wondered what it was.

Finally there was Barbara, she was a newcomer so of course she didn't have the slightest idea as to what was happening but she seemed to be neutral.

But little to anyone's knowledge the group dynamic was about to dramatically change.

* * *

"How was school baby girl?" Lawrence asked his daughter. Artemis shrugged as she pushed around her rice. "I mean, it was the first day of Senior year. We did the same introductory assignments and activities we do every year. Nothing new so far." She said simply.

"Are you still sick? You're picking at your food." Paula asked. Artemis nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit. I'm starting to feel better though." She lied

The ugly truth was that she was nervous about telling them she was more than likely pregnant. They were both in the same place, at the same time. A rarity for her parents.

She decided that she would hold off and tell them after she was 100 percent sure. "Is there something bothering you?" Artemis shook her head. "I think I put my ponytail in to tight. I'm going to go lay down." She excused herself and went to her bedroom. She laid down and put her hands over her face.

Could things get any worse?


	4. The Reaveal (Part II)

IV

Her morning sickness hadn't lasted very long (thankfully) but she had started gaining weight.

Before she could even think of a lie her mother had knew.

Paula knocked on Artemis's door, a tray of freshly brewed jasmine tea and rice cakes resting on her lap. This was code for "we need to talk". Artemis cleared her throat as her mother wheeled in. "So? What's up?" she asked, sitting down on her little twin bed.

"I know you're pregnant." Paula said blunty.

 _Deny it!_ Her brain screamed. "Huh?" her mouth said. "I know that you're pregnant." Paula repeated. Artemis looked down at her cup of tea.

"You think or you know?" "I _know_." she sighed. "How?" "In the village I grew up in someone was usually with child. I know the signs." Artemis bit her lip, still not meeting her mother's gaze. She was sure that there would be disappointment in her wise eyes.

When she finally got the courage she was met with soft sympathy, confusion, but not disappointment. "You know that we have to tell your father right?" Artemis nodded. "Yeah." she confirmed in a small voice. "Does Cameron know?" "Cameron isn't the father."

For a moment she forgot that she hadn't told her mother of her and Cameron's breakup. So naturally, Paula was very confused.

"Cameron and I haven't been a couple in months." she clarified. "Then who's the father? You have a new boyfriend?" Artemis shook her head. "No, I don't have a new boyfriend. It was a one time thing. You remember Wally West right? Red hair, about 6 feet tall, eats enough food to feed a third world country…" "I thought that you hated him." Artemis sighed. "I know, I know. I thought I hated him too. But that was before I really knew him." she defended herself.

"So you've been to the doctor?" Artemis nodded. "Three weeks ago." Paula sighed. "I can't even say that I'm disappointed in you. That would make me a hypocrite. I was only sixteen when Jade was born, at least you'll be able to finish school." Even though Paula spoke with soft, comforting words Artemis still started to tear up.

She felt worse than shit, like flies on shit.

* * *

Wally sighed heavily as he entered his house.

The air was thick with tension.

He knew that his parents had fought. His father was sitting in his recliner drinking a beer and his mother was likely in the kitchen. He followed her sobbing to find that he was correct.

This was, sadly, very normal in the West household.

Ever since Rudy had gotten a nasty case of carpal tunnel job that required surgery he had become almost a different person. Since he couldn't work until he was fully recovered he had nothing better to do than get drunk and pick on his wife. Things hadn't gotten violent and Wally prayed that day would never come. He would hate to lay hands on his father to defend his mother.

Mary was a lovely woman who hadn't made a enemy in her life, Wally thought the world of his mother and he would do anything for her. Wally pulled her in for a tight hug once he found her.

"It's okay. Once he's fully healed and gets back to work everything will go back to how it used to be." he reassured her. Mary wiped her tears and looked up at him. "Thank you Wally. Shouldn't you be heading to work?" Wally shook his head. "I have the day off."

Wally had been putting off telling his parents about Artemis for weeks now and he knew that now wasn't a good time, but when was it ever going to be? He decided that now was better than later. "I need to talk to you and Dad." he cleared his throat. "I don't too much like your tone. Is something wrong?"

"We'll talk about it at dinner I promise."

* * *

Saturdays were supposed to be relaxed day for Artemis.

Instead she woke up to her father calling her into the living room.

From the way he sounded it wasn't anything pleasant.

She quickly grabbed a pullover she had stolen from Kaldur. Kaldur was one of Artemis's best friends that had graduated the year before. She missed him dearly and had taken the hoodie as a keepsake since he was going to Morehouse. Atlanta wasn't really _that_ far but she'd still miss him.

She came out slowly, her mother looked up at her with a helpless expression. "Sorry." she mouthed. "When were you going to tell me?" Lawrence questioned in a stern tone she had carefully avoided the last couple of months.

"Uh, I meant to last night but you came in late and I was already asleep." Artemis said sheepishly. She hated looking so weak but she knew that defiance would get her nowhere. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am? I had to find out from the parents of that little idiot that you fucked!" "Lawrence don't talk to her in that tone. You're making her nervous it isn't good for the-" "Thing that she's getting rid of."

Artemis stood still, her blood growing cold.

She had just gotten used to the idea of being a mother and bringing a little person into the world and her father wanted her to off it.

Just.

Like.

That.

She shook her head. "I turned 18 in July. You can't make me." Lawrence crossed the room to her in two strides. "You certainly can't live here if you keep it." he sneered. "Like you said, you turned 18 in July. That means I can have you legally evicted."

Instead of saying anything else Artemis went to her room and grabbed her phone. She took a deep breath as she dialed the number.

"I need a place to stay."


	5. The Truth

V

Wally was concerned.

Artemis hadn't been to school in the last week and she wasn't answering any of his calls or texts. Zatanna was absent as well but her attendance was always less than perfect. So he sat in Physics bored out of his mind wondering where she could be.

He thought it would be creepy to show up to her house or job unannounced so he decided against it. Once the final bell rung Wally was out of the classroom in the blink of an eye. It was Friday and he was an officially free man.

Well, kind of.

Dick was waiting for him by his locker, phone in hand with a stunned expression. "You will not believe the rumor that's going around."

* * *

Artemis was glad to have a friend like Zatanna. They had been moving her things for the last couple of days and they finally had so down time. Artemis had talked to Dinah about her situation and it was decided that she would be able to graduate in December if she took her classes online. She still had to show up to her elective classes but she was given a week off to adjust.

"Let's go shopping." Zatanna suggested on Thursday night. Artemis looked up from her essay with a scowl. "Let's what?" "Go shopping. For you and the baby. You're starting to show and won't be able to fit much of anything anymore." Artemis sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm driving."

* * *

By Monday Artemis was back at school. Mr. Zatara had given Artemis the keys to the car that was supposed to be Zatanna's but she had failed her driver's test 6 times in a row and had given up. As Artemis and Zatanna stepped into the school people were pointing and whispering. Artemis soon got fed up and she stopped in the middle of the hall, grabbing the nearest Freshman.

"What's going on?" Zatanna asked in a soft tone. "Uh…" he stuttered. "Spill!" Artemis exclaimed impatiently. "Someone saw the two of you in the maternity store and everyone is trying to figure out which one of you is pregnant. Most people say Zatanna." Artemis narrowed her eyes and let him go. "Rude." Zatanna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Artemis growled in agreement.


	6. The Big Fiasco (Part I)

VI

Two weeks had passed since the circulation of the picture and it was getting obvious that Artemis was pregnant. Now rumors flew as to who the father was. Everyone thought it was Cameron which pissed Artemis off. She only had a few weeks left in school so she didn't really think it mattered that much.

* * *

The news broke to the friend group in the most unusual way.

They always had a potluck right before the end of the semester and it was a goodbye to Artemis in an odd way. They all knew they could visit her whenever they wanted but it wouldn't be the same.  
Wally had forgotten to bring his mother's famous chocolate cake and had given her a call begging that she brought it so Conner would stop bitching at him. Mrs. West came in cake in hand nearly 5 minutes later. She sat down the cake and kissed her son's cheek. "Mom!" he whined and wiped his cheek. Mrs. West rolled her eyes. "Oh, you'll have kids of your own to embarrass soon." She said with a smile before she left.

The table was silent as everyone turned to Wally. "Soon?" Conner was bold enough to ask what everyone wanted to know. Wally opened his mouth to speak but before anything came out Dick joked "What? Did you get someone pregnant?" Wally paled.

"Uh, funny story actually." Wally said as he wiped his hands on his jeans. He looked at Artemis with a helpless expression. Conner saw their silent exchange and he shook his head. "Oh no. Hell no. Fuck no. You did not get Artemis pregnant." Dick laughed. "Yeah right. You have to sleep with someone to get them pregnant and plus, Wally's with Linda."

"We broke up in August but I didn't say anything." Dick's eyes widened. "Huh? Why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to be my best friend!" "Dick nobody cares if you're feelings are hurt. Did you or did you not get Artemis pregnant?" Conner asked. "Yes, he did." Artemis said with an irritated frown.

And all Hell broke loose.


	7. The Author's Note

Hey everyone. I know that many of you have been itching for updates and all and I've written more chapters!

But there's a catch.

I've moved this story to Archive of Our Own and you can find me under the name scorpiokory.

Thank you to everyone who has supported me on this platform but I like ao3's set up a lot more. I hope to see you there!


End file.
